Leavin' on a Jet Plane
by snowqueen1205
Summary: Natsume needs to go to America and leave Mikan behind. A song fic. 'So kiss me and smile for me tell me that you'll wait for me hold me like you'll never let me go'


Here's another fiction that just popped out of my mind

**Here's another fiction that just popped out of my mind. Hope you'll enjoy. My second song fic. Leaving on a jet plane by Rockapella. – snowqueen1205 :)**

Outside the Sakura residence.

It was a beautiful day but not for Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume was outside Mikan's home. He was leaving Japan on this exact day.

_**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.  
I'm standing here outside your door.**_

'_I don't want to say goodbye to her. I don't want to see her cry. I don't want to leave her. I love her.' _

_**I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye.**_

He was standing there for almost 5 minutes when the taxi driver asked him.

"Hey mister aren't you going somewhere. You might get late" but Natsume didn't reply. "Mister are you okay?" but still he didn't reply.

He was deep in his thought that he didn't even hear what the driver told him. He was reminiscing his past with his beloved Mikan.

'_Mikan I want to see you. I don't want to feel lonely before I go. I want to see your smile. I want to see you' _he said as if invisible tears where flowing inside his heart.

_**But the dawn is breaking it's early morn  
The taxi's waiting his blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonely I could have die**_

Suddenly the door burst open then Mikan came running to Natsume.

"Why didn't you shout my name? How long have you been waiting here?" she asked him very worried.

"It's just that I don't want to see you cry when I leave" he replied.

Mikan hugged him tighter then kissed him.

"I love you Natsume and I don't want to let you go"

"I love you too Mikan but I need to. It's for our future"

"When will you return?"

"I'm not really sure."

"But you'll write or even send me e-mails?"

"Of course! I promise! And you also know how much I hate to go."

"I understand"

_**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go**__**  
**_

_Flashback…_

"_Natsume why are you late?"_

"_Sorry Mikan it's just that Koko showed me some new video games I was encouraged so we played."_

"_Oh I guess you also forgot that we have a date today"_

"_It's not that"_

_Mikan then left Natsume. She was crying. She was disappointed._

_Natsume ran after Mikan._

"_Mikan I'm sorry. I never forget it actually. Well the truth is…"_

"_The truth is what Natsume? That you never prioritized me at all?"_

"_It's just that Koko has a problem about her girlfriend he needs a shoulder to cry on so I went with him to comfort him. Sorry Mikan."_

"_Is that the truth?"_

"_Yes! Even if you ask Koko about it!"_

"_Sorry too Natsume. I didn't thought about that. I'm being possessive."_

'_It's okay Mikan. Let's go?"_

"_Sure"_

_**There's so many times I've played around  
So many times I've let you down I tell you now that I don't mean a thing**_

"I'm sorry for everything Mikan"

"Sorry for what?"

"For the entire burden I have given you"

"I'm sorry to Natsume for loosing trust at you at some times"

"I forgive you Mikan."

_Flashback…_

"_Mikan I want to tell you something"_

"_What is it Natsume?"_

"_Please don't get disappointed about this"_

"_What is it Natsume? I'll listen"_

"_I need to go to America to do some business there"_

"_You'll return right?"_

"_I'm not really sure"_

"_I can't understand Natsume. I thought you love me. Then why would you leave me?" she said while crying._

"_Don't worry Mikan I'll never forget you. I'll always think of you. I'll dedicate everything that I would do for you. I love you Mikan and I'll always will. No one can ever replace you in my heart"_

"_You'll write or send me e-mails right?"_

"_Of course"_

"_I love you"_

"_And I'll promise you another thing"_

"_What is it?"_

"_When I return I'll marry you"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Mikan would you be my wife?"_

"_Of course Natsume! I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

_**Coz' Everyplace I go I'll think of you  
Every song I sing I'll sing for you  
When I get back I'll wear your wedding ring**_

"I'm sorry Mikan. But I need to go."

_**Well now the time has come to leave you**_

"I love you Natsume"

"I love you Mikan"

They hug and kiss as if they never wanted to be parted again. The love between them can be felt by their aura.

_**One more time let me kiss you  
Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way**_

Mikan went inside her room. She was crying. She was looking at her engagement ring.

'_I'll wait for you Natsume. I can't wait to see the day that we will see each other again. The day that no one can ever separate us. The day that our love will be everlasting.'_

At Natsume's taxi…

'_Mikan wait for me. When I get back I'll make sure that no one can ever separate us again. I'll make sure I'll make you smile even at the lowest time of our lives.'_

_**Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave you alone  
About the days I won't have to say**_

'_I love you'_

'_I love you'_

**(a/n: sorry if it's short. Hope you all loved it! Reviews please! :))**

**- snowqueen1205 :)**


End file.
